Robot Summoner Kite 2
Robot Summoner Kite 2 (ロボットサモナーカイト2 Robottosamonākaito 2), known in the overseas release of the PS1 game as Kite the Summoner 2, is an action-platform video game developed by Burst Arts Inc. and published by Namco for the PlayStation, with the remake released for PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Gamecube. It is the sequel to the first Kite the Summoner. Gameplay The gameplay remains the same, but there are new additions. For one, Kite can now absorb not only the energy from monsters, but also the "planet matter," which he can do with the Matter Vacuum equipped by Suzy. Plus there are three new allies that Kite can pilot to aid him in his adventure: Clint the bull, who runs across rugged terrain, and doesn't slip on ice; Stick the flamingo, who can fly quickly even through harsh winds, and walk across thin platforms; and Berg the walrus, who can swim through waters with ease even against currents (although he performs poorly on land), and with whom Kite can absorb underwater. Whenever Kite is aided by a robomal, his current power is altered. There are a total of 8 "Lands" in the game. Kite's goal is to travel to these eight lands and rid them of the Planet Matter. In these lands are 3 levels which follow a specific pattern; the 1st level requires the player to find one of Kite's friends, the 2nd level requires them to defeat the mid-boss, and the 3rd level is where the player must stop the main boss. The only land which does not follow this rule is the eighth and last land of the game. In between you will enter a special level where you will face Gear, infected by the Planet Matter, in a battle of summons. If Kite wins, some of the Planet Matter within him will be extracted. Plot After the defeat of Despair, Techno City returned to a state of peace. Kite and Vallie meet a new student named Gear, who moved to the city during its time of crisis. Kite took an immediate liking to Gear and the two became friends. Valli announces that her parents are working on inventions that will help Kite travel across Neo-Earth, and Kite and Gear go with her to see them. Meanwhile, a black swarm of matter appears and starts arriving for its target: Neo-Earth. Once it made its destination, the matter started infecting every living thing. As Kite and his friends (Gear, Milly, Frances, Daniel, Pelt, and Matthew) meet up with Valli, they notice that she and her parents are captured by Despair's remaining monsters, infected by the matter that just arrived to Neo-Earth. Kite used his absorption ability on one of the monsters, but it had no effect. The monsters then activated a switch that created a discharge, which sent them, Kite, Gear, and the others to the various reaches of the world. Tomas exclaims that the portal works, but Cassidy and Valli tell him that there is no time for a celebration and they must help Kite. Tomas manages to communicate with Kite through Suzy and tells him that Kite will be arriving at the Greenlands, where most of Despair's monsters roam. He orders Suzy to upgrade Kite, giving him a Matter Vacuum, which can extract the matter from the infected monsters. Kite, after extracting the matter from a few monsters, finds himself in an airship built by Cassidy, who said that this airship is built for Kite to travel across Neo-Earth and essential for seeking out the monsters infected by the "Planet Matter." She later sends three Robomals (Clint, Stick, and Berg) to assist Kite to begin his journey. Characters Playable Kite (カイト): the main protagonist. With the Matter Vacuum and his trustworthy summons, Kite must save his friends from the Planet Matter, as well as the world. Clint (クリント): one of Kite's Robomal partners introduced at the second level of the Grasslands. A robotic bull with a large ego, he can help Kite go through rugged terrain. He can even be sturdy on icy surfaces. However, he is unable to swim well. Stick (スチック): one of Kite's Robomal partners introduced at the Mysterious Ruins. A robotic flamingo with a rather flamboyant personality, Stick can assist Kite through windy aerial areas. He can even balance himself across thin beams. Berg (ベルグ): one of Kite's Robomal partners introduced at the Exotic Oceans. A robotic walrus with an innocent but determined personality, Berg can help Kite swim through waters with ease, especially against currents. He even absorbs the summon energy from enemies for Kite. NPC Valli (ヴァッリ): the daughter of Tomas and Cassidy. She informs Kite about the types of enemies he faces, as well as the bosses. Tomos & Cassidy (トモス & キャシディ): The parents of Valli. They invented the Robomals for Kite throughout the game, even give him upgrades for different weapons. Suzy (スージー): A holographic girl who assists Kite whenever he has trouble. She offers information during tutorials, as well as shortcuts for otherwise complicated levels. Mr. Panda (パンダさん): Kite's caretaker. He was aware of the Planet Matter attacking Techno City and offers his help to Valli and her family. Frances (フランシス): a dark-skinned human girl and one of Kite's friends. She and the rest of her friends were caught in the discharge and she was sent to the Grasslands, where the Vine Trap, Venerius, resides. Daniel (ダニエル): a stocky human boy who became Kite's friend. He was sent to the Mysterious Ruins, guarded by the Bronze Giant, Bronzore. Pelt (ペルト): a lion pelt-wearing boy who is one of Kite's friends. The discharge made by Despair's monsters sent him to the Exotic Oceans, where he was captured by Jack and Codi, two anthropomorphic islanders. Matthew (マシュー): a rich boy who is another friend of Kite's. After the discharge, he was sent to the Frigid Glaciers, where he was spotted by Frost, a snow woman. Milly (ミリー): a human girl who is one of Kite's friends. She was caught in the discharge and sent to the Water Town. She was also caught by the Light Mage. Gooey (グーイー): a slimy alien who is another one of Kite's friends. He was actually the only one who was neither sent across Neo-Earth nor captured by the Planet Matter-infected monsters Mid-Bosses Venerius (ヴェネリウス): A plant monster from the Grasslands. It was once a harmless fly-trap plant before the Planet Matter transformed it into a giant vine monster. It has held Frances captive in the second level, and Kite has to stop it by defeating its roots and vines. Bronzore (ボロンゾア): A bronze giant that is the guardian of the Mysterious Ruins. For many years it remained frozen until the Planet Matter possessed it and took control of its body. It captured Daniel and Kite has to stop it by breaking the giant's armor. Jack & Codi (ジャック＆コディ): Anthropomorphic jackal and crocodile who live together in the Exotic Oceans. The brothers were possessed by the Planet Matter and became feral as a result. They captured Pelt and Kite must stop them by disarming their weapons, which are cutter-blades. Frost (フロスト): A snow woman who lives in the Frigid Glaciers. She tried to fight against the Planet Matter, but still succumbed to it in the end. She froze Matthew and held him captive, and now Kite has to defeat her by weakening her own abilities with a weapon stronger than hers. Light Mage (ライトメイジ): A magician who resides in the Water Town. He, too, fought against the Planet Matter, but to no avail. He has captured Milly after she was sent there from the discharge. Kite has to stop him by avoiding most of his unpredictable magic attacks. Bosses Genbranch (ゲンブランチュ): The 1000-year-old tortoise has been infected by the Planet Matter that has been harming his home. Genbranch commands his natural allies to attack the Grasslands. Fortaleza (フォルタレザ): Originally a giant weapon used by an ancient civilization, awoken by the Planet Matter. Inside it lies the dangers of the Mysterious Ruins. Iggy (イギー): A feared sea monster made even more vicious when the Planet Matter infected him. He lurks in the Exotic Oceans, waiting for his prey. Icicle Beast (アイシクル・ビースト): A monster that resides in the Frigid Glaciers. It has been infected by the Planet Matter and now has control over the land. Raijo (ライジョー): The lighting monster was infected while offering rain to Water Town. Now, he offers more than drizzles and starts attacking the Water Town. Charger (チャージャー): A robot designed by Mr. Justin. It has been responsible for protecting Techno City since the Planet Matter outbreak, but its true intentions was to absorb the Planet Matter for itself. Gear (ギア): A human boy who moved to Techno City during Despair's attack. He moved there for his personal reasons which include his older brother and family. Prior to the Planet Matter's attack, he became Kite's friend. Some time after the discharge, he was found by Mr. Justin and under the Planet Matter's control. Between lands, Gear will challenge Kite to a summon battle. Mr. Justin (ミスター・ジャスティン): The founder of Techno City who was once humiliated by Kite in the past. Since the Planet Matter outbreak, he developed the Charger to absorb the Planet Matter for himself. He used the Planet Matter to make himself more powerful, but for the cost of his body. Specter (スペクター): The true antagonist of the game. It is revealed that Specter is the one responsible for bringing the Planet Matter to Neo-Earth for his purpose of domination. He plans to infect everything so that he can build his galactic empire. To face Specter, Kite must track down the remaining Planet Matter with two new updates. He then must fight Mr. Justin again to reveal Specter, who has been inside his body during the fight. Finally, Kite must fuse the Planet Matter and his azure energy to create the Planet Sword, which will be used to defeat Specter. Summons Flame Sorceress - Fire summon Ice Mage - Ice summon Electromancer - Electric summon Golem - Rock summon Cutter Robot - Cutter summon Porcupine - Sharp summon Elegance - Beauty summon Category:Video Games Category:Platformer Category:3D Games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Namco Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Robot Summoner Kite